baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Elves are generally considered one of the most beautiful races. They are slightly shorter and more delicate than humans and are not as hardy. Elves are a rare sight on the sword coast perhaps because they prefer the wild to human cities. While they are well known as a cheerful and frolicsome race, many elves, especially drow, are as surly as dwarves or as prideful as humans. There are many racial divisions of elves: Gold elves, drow (aka dark elves), moon elves, sea elves, wild elves, and winged elves (aka avariel). Elves are generally liked and even admired by humans and are easily accepted into their society. The same cannot be said for dwarves some of whom despise elves on principle. Subraces Drow Drow are a subterranean race of elves. They have dark grayish skin and are significantly different than surface elves in culture and attitude. Drow society is matriarchal, and drow women tend to view men of any race as inferior and weak to the point of misandry. Drow of either gender are stigmatized as evil by most non-Drow throughout Faerûn. Avariel Avariel (or winged elves) have feathered wings and are capable of flight. They are more delicate than their earth-bound cousins, with hollow bones to aid their flight. They have pale skin and slightly larger than normal eyes. Avariel are said to have the most beautiful voices of all the elves. This makes them highly sought after by bards. Aerie is the only known avariel in the game. Racial Traits *Racial Bonuses: +1 to hit with bows and swords. Infravision. 90% resistance to Charm and Sleep (only with G3 BG2 Fixpack and in Enhanced Editions). Enhanced Edition also limits their ThAC0 bonus to Long Swords, Short Swords, Longbows and Shortbows only. *Stat Modifiers: +1 Dex, -1 Con *Stat Minimum/Maximum: **Str: 3/18 **Dex: 7/19 **Con: 6/17 **Int: 8/18 **Wis: 3/18 **Cha: 8/18 Classes Accessible Classes Barbarian, Cleric, Fighter, Mage (Diviner, Enchanter, Wild Mage specializations), Ranger, Sorcerer, Thief Accessible Multi-Classes Fighter / Thief, Fighter / Mage, Mage / Thief, Fighter / Mage/ Thief Recommended Classes Fighter / Mage(especially if the character goes for specialization in bows or Long Sword), Mage, Fighter / Mage / Thief, Ranger (especially Archer), Sorcerer, Wild Mage, Cleric, Thief Discouraged Classes Specialist Mage Elf '''is an excellent race to choose when playing a ranged character. Their ability to get 19 Dex allows them to get an extra +1 ranged THAC0 at character creation, which stacks with their Bow bonus. They also make great thieves for the same reasons, good mages, and the best rangers in the game. They are initially disadvantaged as fighters due to their constitution penalty but it is possible to create an elf character who can hold their own in a melee. The penalty can be compensated for and may not matter by game's end if you are willing to stack both the Manual of Bodily Health in Baldur's Gate (game) and the +1 Constitution bonus from the Machine of Lum the Mad in Watcher's Keep on the same elf. If you also use the Manual of Quickness of Action and use the Dexterity upgrade from the Machine, you'll have 21 Dexterity. This provides -1 bonus AC and better ranged THAC0 than any other race (save for Halflings). The extra THAC0 bonus with Bows and Swords helps should you choose to use those weapons. The manual suggests these bonuses are only obtained with longbows and long swords, but in fact, they apply to all bows and all swords. Elves also make great thieves, unkitted mages, sorcerers and wild mages, as those classes stop gaining any bonuses from constitution after 16 points (so elves are not disadvantaged in terms of HPs). The mage specializations available to elves however are not that good. Diviners are barred from casting Conjuration spells, while Enchanters are barred from Evocation spells which contains 90% of all direct damage incantations. '''Gameplay *Since Constitution Penalty on character creation is mattered in Warrior classes only, Elf the considerable choice for making Thief, Mage or Cleric *Elven Archer 19 Dexterity score has the best bonus on THAC0 for bows and it's the best bow(NOT the crossbow or dart, sling, throwing weapons) character without any argument In-Game Description See also *Category:Elves External links * ru:Эльф Category:Elves